Tell me the Truth, Ned
by Jackisthekingofscare
Summary: Ned and Moze had dated on and off for a few months after middle school and when they hit highschool, they came upon a bump in the road. Can they get through this together or will Ned strike out again? 3 years and he still is oblivious!


**Thank you so much for sticking by me, this is something I really wanted to share and it's been on my mind for a while. So ENJOY! ~Jack**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "Ned's Declassified" or Love the way you lie!**

**I love the way you lie:**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Have you ever felt like your life was **falling apart** at the seams? Like you're **screaming** in the middle of a crowded mall_, but no one can hear you?_

Have you ever felt like bursting into tears at the mere sight of your child? The fact that he looks _just_ like the **father** that left you heartbroken, is that painful?

_I can't tell you what it really is_

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

_And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe_

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

The perfect world that was pressed into the pages of my life is gone…why? Two words.

**Ned Bigby.**

What do you want from me, **Ned Bigby**? My trembling girlhood that you stole from me? Well,** Ned**, it's already gone.

Go on, laugh and criticize me. I was the stupid one who had sex with him as well. It was both of our faults. But what wasn't my fault, was the fact that when I woke up he had left me in a hotel room somewhere, God only knows.

I was abandoned, lost and bawling in a hotel room somewhere alone. I waited for **Ned** to come back, and he never did.

Eventually, I had to woman up and call my parents for help. I don't remember what I said to them specifically, but I don't really care. It will forever remain a mystery in my nightmares.

What I remember distinctly was telling my mother I had sex. It was nerve wracking and most of it came out as stutters, mumbles or sobs. When she finally got the message, we purchased a pregnancy test immediately, and waited 4 minutes in the Wal-Mart restroom for my results. It was the scariest moment of my young life.

_High off of love, drunk from my hate,_

_It's like I'm huffing pain and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate_

_And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_

_She fucking hates me and I love it._

I remember mentally screaming, "Can this thing go any _**fucking slower**_?"

That one mistake changed my high school student life **FOREVER**.

That one little blemish on my otherwise perfect record turned out to be the worst of all.

Ned and I haven't been the same since the last day of 8th grade anyway. And that's not a compliment to him.

In fact, we were apart more than we were together. We broke up, got back together, broke up, had sex and got pregnant. We never got back together after that.

_Wait! Where you going?_

_"I'm leaving you"_

_No you ain't. Come back we're running right back._

_Here we go again_

_It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great_

_I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_

_But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped_

_Who's that dude? I don't even know his name_

_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again_

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

He didn't want me and I didn't want his sorry ass back. My baby didn't _need_ such an **irresponsible asshole**. I wonder how many other girls he's gotten pregnant…

In fact, **Ned Bigby** doesn't know that my little Aaron is _his_ son.

My son Aaron is _approximately_ 3 years old, and because I got pregnant and had my baby as a fresh man, I missed a lot.

I gave up basketball, volleyball and track.

I gave up dating, because no one wanted to date the school, "whore". This apparently has been everyone's secret nickname for me behind my back.

I even gave up trying to hang out with friends, because I couldn't tell who was backstabbing me or not. Suzie Crabgrass is my _only_ girlfriend and Cookie is my _only_ male friend. Ned became one of the "**popular**" people.

I've been criticize and made fun of for the 3 brutal years I've been in high school.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

"Mosley?" Suzie called, waving her freshly manicured nails in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head out of my dazed state. Had it all been a _dream_? I felt something heavy being shoved into my arms by Suzie, "I think he's hungry." Suzie mumbled, her cheeks flushed slightly.

I tilted my head down and met my son's gorgeous electric blue eyes. Like **Ned's**, they made my whole body shiver in one huge chill. I closed my eyes and hoped to God, **Ned** would never know. He never had **seen** him, so I think its ok.

The pain inside my heart ached when I looked down at the tiny child, well. He's three now. "Suzie, you still act like I'm breast feeding." I teased her with a small poke to her hip. She squirmed in her seat and smiled. "You know, Jennifer, I heard that **Ned** is dating." she informed me with a look of disgust. Suzie hated anyone **Ned** dated for me.

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe_

_When you're with 'em_

_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em_

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_

_Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em_

_Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em_

_You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em_

_Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them_

_You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw hit 'em_

_Throw 'em down pin 'em_

_So lost in the moments when you're in them_

_It's the rage that took over it controls you both_

_So they say you're best to go your separate ways_

_Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday_

_Yesterday is over, it's a different day_

_Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her_

_Next time you show restraint_

_You don't get another chance_

_Life is no Nintendo game_

_But you lied again_

_Now you get to watch her leave out the window_

_Guess that's why they call it window pane_

I love her for that. I heard the familiar ring of Cookie's tone coming from my pocket. I quickly fished it out and brought it to my ear, "Hey, what's up?" I asked my tone less than thrilled.

"Well someone sounds grumpy." Cookie laughed on the other end, I could hear the smile in his voice. "You feeling ok, Moze?" His question almost stunned me till I remembered.

"Moze?"

"Moze?"

"MOZE?"

I heard his voice, but I just couldn't answer him. What was wrong with me? Where am I?

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

I looked at my reflection in the window, I was wearing a Polk-a-dotted dress that only came to my thighs…my memory flooded my brain and my head swirled.

I had been in a car accident. An extremely horrible car accident. _The phone slipped from my hand and my eyes searched Suzie's for answers. "Help me." I whispered, before the world around me faded to black._

_I felt the back of my head with my hand and felt something wet, I heard Suzie screaming and calling for help. I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was drowning._

_"Suzie…" I managed to murmur through gritted teeth. I felt her rush to my side and grip my shoulder, "Yes?" her voice shook. "Get __**Ned**__." was all I managed to whimper before I felt myself falling into darkness… where is __**Ned**__?_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie _


End file.
